


this view is so much better

by timeofsorrow



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Implied OT9 Poly, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Studio Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Juho spends the night in the studio and Taeyang comes to collect him.





	this view is so much better

**Author's Note:**

> For @[tyaangs](https://twitter.com/tyaangs).
> 
> The title's taken from 'Level Up' by Ciara.

**leader hyung ♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱**

  
  
It's your turn to drag  
Juho-ya home, Taeyang-ie~  
_12:56 AM_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taeyang sighs as he is looking down at his phone, wiping his face with a towel to clean the sweat off of him. He just finished dance practice. But he had stayed a few hours later after the rest of his members left. He always pushes himself to try a bit harder, to make sure he has everything down to the smallest details.

Although it didn’t cross his mind that not everyone would have left the company building to relax before bed, it didn’t surprise him to hear that someone stayed behind as well. It especially did not shock him that out of everyone, it was Juho.

Juho started the habit of not coming home with the rest of the group before they had even debuted. He always used excuses like he “had things to work on” or that he was “almost done with this project and wanted to finish it as soon as possible.” It wasn’t long before they all discovered that Juho holing himself in the studio wasn’t healthy. 

Productive? Yes. Morally correct? No.

After packing up his belongings and exiting the practice room, Taeyang jogs through the hall until he reaches the elevator. As he waits for the shaft to arrive, he thinks about how he’s going to convince Juho to come home with him. He’s been doing this for years, but it never gets any easier. Perhaps more difficult, if he had to be honest.

When the elevator opens, he steps inside and presses one of the buttons to take him to the studio floor. He nervously hops from one foot to the other as he watches the door close and the lights on the panel begin signalling each floor he rises. They really have been doing this for _years_. This little "collecting Juho at night" thing has been happening right under Juho's nose.

Juho's been pretty oblivious to it all this time, so Taeyang shouldn't be nervous. But he also knows Juho is smart and could catch on at any time. Doesn't want to be the one who makes Juho realize it.

When he finally reaches the floor, he puts on his confident face. He makes his way to the studio Juho occupies and knocks on the door loudly, hoping to not startle the other as he usually does.

A "_come in_!" comes from the inside and he opens the door, greeted with the sight of Juho bent over his desk as he works away at the computer. As he enters, Juho turns his head and Taeyang closes the door behind him, sending Juho a smile.

"Oh, Taeyang-ie," he says. His tone makes it sound as if he’s rather surprised.

Taeyang keeps his smile on his face as he makes his way over to Juho. He places his hands on Juho's shoulders and puts his chin on top of Juho's head. "Juho-hyung." It's a rather stern call out. He feels Juho stiffen under his grip.

"Y-Yes?"

"It's time to go home, Juho-hyung," Taeyang says with a soft sigh following.

“Just a little more. I’m almost done—”

Taeyang squeezes his grip on Juho’s shoulders, effectively shutting him up. “Nope. You said that yesterday, hyung, and came home another three hours later.”

"Ah, I'm sorry, Taeyang-ie! I really am!" The elder apologizes.

"Uh-huh."

"I mean it this time. I really have—"

"Nope." Taeyang turns Juho's chair around, successfully removing him from the scene of the offence. He ignores Juho's "_Ah, wait, Taeyang-ssi! I didn't save—_" and climbs onto his lap. He squishes his thighs on either side of Juho's thighs and throws his arms around Juho's neck. "The studio room can't have you tonight."

"Taeyang-ssi, _please_. A-A little more and I _swear_ I'll come home with you."

Further ignoring Juho's requests, Taeyang leans in and plops his chin on one of Juho's shoulders. Then he presses his lips to Juho's neck and begins to lap at the skin there. "_No_," he mumbles in refusal.

Juho’s hands fly up to grab at Taeyang’s shirt and press the pads of his fingers into Taeyang’s waist. "_A-Ah_, Taeyang-ssi! What—what're you doing?!"

"What's it look like?" Taeyang whispers as he makes his way up Juho's neck and across his jawline.

"Are-are you trying to seduce me for a distraction?"

Taeyang smiles from ear to ear against Juho's skin. "I don't know. Is it working?" He makes it to Juho's ear and starts nibbling on it, causing Juho to gasp and forget any word he was going to say next.

"When's the last time we got to cuddle to fall asleep together, huh?" Taeyang asks, whispering directly into Juho's ear. It makes him shiver from head to toe, and Taeyang can feel it from where he's perched on Juho's lap.

"I—_ah, T-Taeyang-ie_. I-I don't know…," Juho stutters out, seemingly becoming dazed and affected by Taeyang's teeth scraping sensually against his skin.

Taeyang hums. "Exactly." He laughs softly as he feels Juho tremble underneath him. “You’re so easy to rile up, hyung.”

Juho lets out a frustrated huff of air at Taeyang’s statement. Then throws his head back with a slight groan when Taeyang gently bites down on his neck near his Adam’s apple. “I—Taeyang-ie, I r-really need to finish this…,” he half-heartedly mumbles out.

“Hyung, you haven’t had any deadlines to meet in the past seven or eight weeks. This doesn’t need to be finished right now. So relax.”

“But…” He lets out a shaky breath of air when Taeyang starts kissing down his neck and reaches his clavicle. “Ah...T-Taeyang-ie…” His bottom lip slips underneath his top row of teeth as his fingers dig deeper into Taeyang’s waist.

Taeyang smiles before leaning back. He touches the bottom of Juho’s chin with the pad of his index finger and gently tilts Juho’s face up until he’s looking up at Taeyang. Taeyang stares into Juho’s eyes that are starting to darken as moments pass. Juho doesn’t utter a sound as Taeyang leans in and connects their lips.

It's soft. There's no heat behind it, but definitely passion. Their lips move against each other in sync, seeming to pick up on some kind of rhythm as the seconds go by. The way Taeyang kisses Juho is gentle but dominate. He keeps his fingers firmly placed on Juho's chin but the kiss only gets deeper.

He doesn’t have to do much in order for Juho to become lax enough for him to further coax his mouth open. He uses that chance to slip his tongue inside Juho’s mouth and collide with his tongue. His movement is still soft and slow as if he’s trying to convince Juho that he wants this. It’s very clear that he does, but Taeyang likes to push Juho further, until his breaking point.

As he takes Juho apart bit by bit using his lips, he feels Juho’s grip on him becoming looser. The way he felt Juho’s body previously tense is now relaxed. Almost as if he isn’t even there.

Taeyang kisses Juho in such a way that has him feeling as if he’s floating through the air. Like he’s in space where there’s no gravitational pull to keep him grounded. It’s like Taeyang is taking Juho’s soul. Leaving him breathless. Letting him ascend. 

There’s so much ardour in his benign, zephyr-like kiss. It should feel like Taeyang is taking control of him. But it doesn’t. Rather, it feels like Taeyang is guiding him into a paradise with ever flowing water, rich soil, and lively trees. The atmosphere of that type of setting is what Juho feels as Taeyang kisses him. It’s a strange but warm and content feeling. And Juho falls head-first into it.

When Taeyang finally pulls away, there’s a trail of saliva that follows his movement. Juho’s eyes open slowly and Taeyang watches it. There is a dazed, hazy expression on Juho’s face as he looks at Taeyang, and Taeyang almost giggles at it. It’s so easy to get him to this point and he finds it so amusing.

Instead of laughing, his mouth curls into a smile and he places a quick peck on Juho’s lips. Then, he removes Juho’s hands from where they lay on his waist and climbs off of his lap. He spins Juho’s chair back around until Juho is facing his computer again. “Let’s make a deal,” he says as he stands in front of Juho.

Juho only blinks owlishly at him. “Wh-what?”

Taeyang drops to his knees and places his hands on Juho’s thighs. Then he shuffles backwards until he’s sat under Juho’s desk. He pulls Juho’s chair forward so that if anyone were to come into the studio, they wouldn’t be able to see Taeyang from under the desk. “A deal,” he repeats as he drags his fingers up to the waistband of Juho’s pants. “I wanna’ suck you off—” 

A gasp is emitted from Juho when Taeyang shoves his hand inside Juho’s pants and takes a hold of his rising cock. 

“—and the deal is that if I can get you to cum in under fifteen minutes, then you have to come home with me.” He stares directly into Juho’s wide brown eyes and slightly squeezes his hand around the other’s cock at the base before letting go. The way Juho whimpers and promptly shuts his eyes tight as he bites his bottom lip almost makes Taeyang laugh again. “But if you can withstand it for longer than fifteen minutes, then I’ll let you fuck me and you can stay to finish your project,” he finishes.

Taeyang leans forward on his knees and uses his free hand to pull down on Juho’s pants until he can free his hardening cock. He begins to stroke him so that he becomes fully erect. “Do we have a deal?” He asks as he prettily blinks up at Juho.

Juho reopens his eyes and a feeble nod follows the action. Rejecting Taeyang has never been an option in his book.

With the bet now set, Taeyang grins. He sends a tuft of air in the direction of Juho’s cock, blowing on him, and finally lets out the laugh he’s been holding in all along when Juho visibly shudders. “You’re so sensitive,” he comments quietly as he starts to make himself comfortable between Juho’s legs. 

“You can continue your work,” he adds. “That is… If you can concentrate.” He laughs again when Juho groans and throws his head back against his chair.

Once he’s got Juho completely hard, the game’s officially begun. He even makes Juho put on a timer for exactly fifteen minutes. Taeyang already knows Juho is going to lose. He’s pretty sure Juho knows it too. Especially with how Juho doesn’t make any moves to even _look_ at his computer.

Taeyang starts off by using his thumb to travel around the tip of Juho's cock. Then he presses a finger into the slit, watching as Juho's face scrunches up in pleasure and he lets out a soft, deep moan. He continues to circle around the head of Juho's cock for a couple minutes before he cups his fingers around Juho and slowly begins to jerk him off. His fingers loosely slide up and down Juho's shaft. Not enough to bring satisfying pleasure, but enough for Juho to feel like he's being pulled along the edge.

After another couple of minutes slip by, he pulls back his hand, spits onto it, and rubs it onto the tip of Juho's cock. He lathers him with it, using it as makeshift lube since there isn't any on hand—_literally_. He uses his free hand to hold Juho at the base and begins massaging the head with the tips of his fingers. Then, again, he slides the pads of his fingers up and down his shaft—not really cupping him properly.

As Taeyang continues this, Juho isn't doing so well. Like Taeyang said, he's _sensitive_. Everything Taeyang is doing sends him straight over the edge. He's not going to last long at all. The soft whimpers and breath-like moans he emits aren't helping his case to keep Taeyang unaware of how close he is either.

Although Juho already knew he was going to lose—which was really fucking unfair of Taeyang to suggest because he knows how weak Juho is—he didn't think he was to cum right away. Something about the way Taeyang is taking care of him right now hits differently than usual, so he blames it on that.

It's crazy to him because Taeyang isn't even using his mouth—at least not _yet_. And that's what momentarily scares him. Because he knows that once Taeyang's mouth is on him, _he'll be a fucking goner_.

Taeyang continues pressing the tips of his middle and ring fingers into the slit of Juho's cock, watching intently at the faces of pleasure Juho makes. At some point, he cups his entire hand around the head and gently squeezes it as he moves his hand around in circles. It pulls a rather loud and choked sounding moan from Juho that amuses him.

He continues sliding up and down Juho's cock using the pads of his fingers, gradually speeding up with every movement. He listens to the heavy breathing that comes from Juho to know when to quicken and when to slow down. Knows that Juho is nearing tipping over the iceberg and that the way he is teasing him will fully push him down.

With this in mind, he finally switches to using his entire hand to stroke Juho's entire cock. Keeps pressing his fingers into the slit and circling the head.

By this time, eight minutes have passed. Taeyang has approximately seven minutes left on the timer and he's confident that Juho will cum under the next four or five minutes. But he knows he has a better chance of getting him off quicker by using his mouth. So, with no warning, he leans in—his mouth wide open and tongue sticking out—and guides Juho’s cock into his wet warmth.

Juho gasps deep and loud. His hips stutter, almost choking Taeyang, and his hands fly out to grab onto the arms of his chair. “Oh my—_fuck_, Taeyang-ie!”

Taeyang’s eyes dart up to Juho’s face as he keeps going down on him. Keeps his gaze on him as he begins a leisurely pace of bobbing his head up and down. The palms of his hands stay flat on Juho’s thighs as he sucks him off.

He hollows his cheeks when he goes down and uses his tongue to lick around the head of Juho’s cock when he comes back up. It’s a simple motion that he repeats until he feels Juho shaking beneath his touch. Oh, how it’s so easy to rile him up and get him off with how sensitive he is.

A long whimper breaks out from Juho’s throat and his hands tighten around the arms of the chair he has them clenched on. “Wait! Wait—_oh my God_, Taeya—_a-ah_! S-_Stop_! Stop, I’m gonna’—”

Taeyang pulls off of Juho, but he doesn't cease his ministrations. Perhaps maybe he even goes faster using his hand that's wrapped around Juho. “Stop?” He laughs. “That wasn’t in the deal, hyung. If you’re gonna’ cum, just do it.”

Juho's body is against him despite how much he doesn't want to cum yet. He's literally right there. He feels it about to burst from the deep pit of his belly. “I—_hng_! Th-that’s not fair—_fuck_! _Fuck_! I—_oh my God_! _Fuck_!”__

Taeyang's hand around him only moves quicker. He stares up at Juho with sharp eyes and a small smirk on his face. "Not fair? How is it not fair? This is what we decided on. Do it, hyung. Just do it. I know you wanna'. Just let go," he hotly whispers.

And that does it for Juho. He's done. “_A-Ah_! T-Taeyang! Taeyang! Taeyang, _fuck_—”

Juho tenses up, eyes shutting and back arching. Torso tightening and fingers clenching. The heat in his belly bursts into fireworks. He throws his head back against the chair as he moans deeply and his legs shake.

Taeyang strokes him through his climax, not minding at all how Juho's cum squirts out from his cock in huge spurts and drips down his hand; or even how a bit of it catches on his face and slides down his cheek. He actually watches in interest, as Juho doesn't usually cum this much. It'd be a lie if he said he didn't want to put his mouth back on Juho's cock to taste it.

He stops the timer at ten minutes. It only took him two more minutes after eight to get Juho to cum. And when Juho finally comes back down to Earth, Taeyang grins from ear to ear much like a Cheshire cat. He doesn't wait for Juho open his eyes to capture the mess he made either.

“You lost.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**SECRET OPERATION : “”BED”” [OPEN.]**

  
  
**tallest hyung**

So how’d you do it?  
_02:28 AM_  
  


Do what?  
_02:28 AM_

  
  
**tallest hyung**

Get Juho-ya home so early!  
_02:28 AM_  
  
  
**sweet hyung**

Yeah, I think that’s possibly  
the quickest we’ve ever gotten  
him home.  
_02:29 AM_

In like...  
_02:29 AM_

Two years.  
_02:29 AM_  
  


Oh hahaha  
_02:29 AM_

We made a bet  
_02:29 AM_

And he lost  
_02:29 AM_

lololololol  
_02:29 AM_

  
  
**smart hyung**

Really???????  
_02:30 AM_

Wow, I guess we need to win  
games against him from now on...  
_02:30 AM_  
  
  
**annoying hyung**

what did you bet on  
_02:30 AM_  
  


😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
_02:31 AM_

  
  
**best friend <3**

What the heck are you  
losing your shit over...  
_02:31 AM_  
  
  
**baby maknae**

??????  
_02:31 AM_  
  
  
**sweet hyung**

Lol  
_02:31 AM_  
  
  
**smart hyung**

OhmyGod.  
_02:35 AM_

Taeyang.  
_02:35 AM_

T A E Y A N G.  
_02:35 AM_  
  


😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
_02:35 AM_

  
  
  
**sweet hyung**

Wait, what???? OMG!  
_02:36 AM_

What am I missing!? I’m lost!  
_02:36 AM_  
  
  
**annoying hyung**

OMFG  
_02:36 AM_

WTF! DID YOU REALLY????  
_02:36 AM_  
  


😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
_02:36 AM_

  
  
**annoying hyung**

YOO TAEYANG. OMFG.  
LMFAO  
_02:36 AM_  
  
  
**baby maknae**

OOF  
_02:37 AM_

Taeyang-hyung said we  
going✈️WHORE tonight, huh  
_02:37 AM_  
  


😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
_02:37 AM_

  
  
**tallest hyung**

Excuse me, W A T  
_02:38 AM_  
  
  
**sweet hyung**

Oh...  
_02:38 AM_

oH!  
_02:38 AM_

OH MY GOD!  
_02:38 AM_

FDJKODSL;@7&39jkf  
_02:39 AM_  
  


😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
_02:39 AM_

  
  
**best friend <3**

. . .  
_02:39 AM_

No words,,,, absolutely  
none,,,,,,,,,,,,  
_02:40 AM_  
  


Sorry? 😂😂  
😂😂😂😂😂  
_02:41 AM_

  
  
**best friend <3**

smfh 😂😂😂  
_02:44 AM_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**SECRET OPERATION : “”BED”” [OPEN.]**

  
  
**leader hyung**

YOO TAEYANG! YOU  
SUCKED JUHO’S DICK?!?!?!  
!?!?!!?!?  
_09:32 AM_  
  
  
**baby maknae**

Shit, Youngbin-hyung, you’re  
like 8 hrs late to this  
conversation  
_09:35 AM_  
  
  
**best friend <3**

lmfaoooooooooooo  
_09:37 AM_

**Author's Note:**

> Although having many drafts for SF9, this is the very first one I am posting. I've been wanting to write and post for SF9 for forever since they are my ult group, so I'm really super happy to finally be posting something. I hope you like it, Jessica, and that it meets your expectations~
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
